


Victorian England

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Breaking in new servants can be difficult.





	Victorian England

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"I wish to retire for the evening."

"Yes, my Lady." The servant curtsied before following behind the lady of the house. When they reached the elegant bedchamber, she kept her eyes down as she began to unfasten the ties of her lady’s beautiful dress.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Parkinson, my Lady," she replied politely and promptly. She had been an excellent student while training to be a lady’s maid and had acquired this coveted position soon after leaving the orphanage.

"Your proper name, girl," her Lady said with a hint of impatience.

"Pansy, my Lady."

"What a lovely name," her Lady declared.

"Thank you, my Lady." Pansy finished unfastening the tight ribbons and eased the dress from the delicate shoulders of Lady Hermione. She nervously licked her lips as the dress pooled around her feet.

"Do you find this attractive?" her Lady asked as she turned to display the latest undergarment her husband had purchased for her during a trip abroad.

"Y-yes, my Lady," Pansy stammered softly as her dark eyes slid over the full breasts that practically fell from the pristine white garment.

"Does it feel nice?"

"My Lady?" Pansy looked up and blushed as she found her Lady standing far too close.

"You’re flushed, dear girl," her Lady said with a slight smile. Her small hand gripped Pansy’s, smooth palm and warm fingers, and then she felt soft material beneath her rough fingertips. "Does it feel nice?"

"It feels lovely." She couldn’t look away from her Lady’s gaze. When she felt warm skin against her fingertips, she licked her lips. "My Lord?"

"Harry is attending to his new stable boy, my dear. I suspect he’ll be quite busy breaking in the Malfoy boy for awhile yet."

Pansy didn’t protested as her Lady led her to the bed. She kissed back gently, touching and worshiping warm skin, kissing and licking, watching her lady’s face as she pleasured her. Gentle hands stroked her face as fingers moved beneath her skirt. "No, my Lady. You mustn’t."

"Shhh," her Lady whispered before as her fingers began to move, touching and teasing until Pansy shuddered. Her Lady smiled as she licked her fingers clean. "Yes, you’ll do nicely, dear Pansy."

The End  



End file.
